Xavier Institute for Higher Learning
'History' Origin In the mid to late 1800s, the land was settled by Charles Graymalkin and his wife Marcia. Little is known about the this period. Xavier Family Home Sometime between the mid 1800s and early 1900s, a large Neoclassic mansion was constructed on the land near Breakstone Lake just outside of Salem Center, New York. The estate was inherited by Brian Xavier and he lived there with his wife, Sharon and their son, Charles, until Brian's untimely, accidental death. Charles Xavier was born and raised in the mansion. After Brian's death, Sharon married his once colleague, Dr. Kurt Marko. Marko and his son, Cain lived at the mansion thereafter. Sharon died not long after the marriage, and the ownership of the estate was passed on to Charles. Charles is the tenth generation Xavier to own the mansion. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters After graduating Oxford University, being drafted in the Korean War, and battling the Shadow King in Cairo, Egypt, Xavier decided to devote his life to protecting humanity from evil mutants and safeguarding innocent mutants from human oppression, believing that both could peacefully coexist. Xavier worked with fellow mutation expert, Dr. Karl Lykos, as well as Dr. Moira MacTaggert, and they began discussing the idea of founding a school for mutants. Before recruiting his first students, a mysterious man calling himself "Cable" arrived at the mansion. In exchange for teaching him about the present, Cable aided Xavier in equipping the mansion with advanced technology. Professor Xavier's first student was the 11-year-old Jean Grey, who had been traumatized when she telepathically experienced the emotions of a dying friend. Later Xavier met Fred Duncan from the F.B.I., who introduced him to a young Scott Summers. Scott soon into the mansion and, over the following months, Xavier recruited other students including Remy Le'Beau, Ororo Munroe and Hank McCoy. Together they formed the original X-Men. 'Houses' 'Administration' 'Headmasters' Headmaster or Headmistress is the chief administrator of the Institute. They make all major decisions regarding the safety and the day-to-day functioning of the school, and have the power to override any decision made by any other authoritative facilitator at the school. 'Heads of Houses' The Head of House is the title for a teacher at the Xavier Institute who is responsible for one of the five Houses: Cyclops, Phoenix, Beast, Gambit or Storm. 'Support Staff' 'Subjects and Teachers' 'Core Subjects' 'Electives' 'Student Years' 'Daily Routines at Xavier High' 'Recruitment' 'School Layout' The Xavier Mansion has been destroyed and rebuild numerous times with varying features. Originally designed as a Neoclassical mansion, the current structure resembles a much more futuristic style. Grounds The grounds of the Xavier Estate remain largely unchanged. Located outside of Salem Center, the grounds have large open fields, surrounding woods, and a beach on Breakstone Lake. The school grounds are currently inhabited by the grandchildren of the original Krakoa that asked to join the X-Men after attacking them by the orders of the Hellfire Club. Courtyard Located within the courtyard are the baseball court and memorial statue dedicated to the memory of Jean Grey. Previously a swimming pool and a Phoenix-shaped memorial statue were located in the courtyard. Breakstone Lab Breakstone Lake is a natural, freshwater lake located just east of the main structure. The Boathouse On the edge of Breakstone Lake, a boathouse was constructed. Although the mansion and underground bunker was significantly advanced, the boathouse was simple in design. Used as the newlywed home of Cyclops and Phoenix, the boathouse only contained communication technology, linking it to the mansion and bunker. It is unknown if this structure is still standing. Danger Cave Located in the caverns beneath the ground, the Danger Cave was designed by Prodigy. Utilizing hard-light hologram technology similar to the Danger Room, the Danger Cave served as a place for the New X-Men to train for combat. Later when Donald Pierce impersonated Cyclops to form the Young X-Men, they used the Danger Cave as headquarters. During this time it served as living quarters and training area. Greenhouse The Greenhouse is a large glass building located behind the school. The greenhouse contains a wide variety of rare medical herbs that healers can use to create antidotes. The greenhouse has its own unique climate which allow healers to grow rare medical herbs that could not typically survive in any other climate. The healers who work at the hospital have free access to the storehouse allowing for quick treatment for injured allies. Morlock Tunnels The grounds have access to the Morlock Tunnels, which are a series of abandoned military tunnels and sewer lines connecting to various locales such as New York City and New Jersey. Cemetery A small cemetery is located on grounds. Hangers Bay The Hangar Bay is an underground area for the storage of the X-Men's aircraft such as the Blackbird, Stratojet and X-Copter. Devil's Rock was originally used as the exit and entry point for the X-Men's aircraft, but since the Mansion's reconstruction, it has been relocated beneath the basketball court. Upon departure and landing, a klaxon will sound warning for anyone nearby to vacate the area. Students are advised to move immediately, once the klaxon sounds. Xavier School The original school was a three story Neoclassical mansion with additional subbasements added. The ground floor held housed the grand foyer, kitchen, formal dining room, parlor, library, sitting room and Professor X's office. The second floor was private chambers and a study lounge. The basement provided addition storage and a wine cellar. Atop the mansion was a large glass-paneled dome. Because Storm preferred that spacious attic room, it was adapted to her use renovated into a greenhouse. Below the main structure was locate the subbasements, the true headquarters of the X-Men. Here was housed the training facilities and conference areas used by the X-Men while preparing for field missions. The subbasement was connected to the main structure via hyperlifts. Danger Room The Danger Room appears to be a featureless room, but in actuality operated as the ultimate battle simulator. It employed highly advanced technologies from sources such as the Shi'ar Empire, Forge, and Beast. Students were not permitted to be in the Danger Room unless accompanied by an instructor or X-Man. Cerebra Chamber The mutant locating, telepathic-enhancing super-computer Cerebra was located in a secure chamber. Holding Cells The holding cells were an underground prison facility for those villains that the X-Men deemed too unsafe to let roam about freely. The holding cells consisted of small titanium-steel cells, with the same type of door. Various safety measures were be taken, such as erecting an internal force field to back up the titanium-steel walls, a nullification field to 'switch off' mutant abilities, and various others. There were also stasis tubes, which held inhabitants in a state of suspended animation until they were awakened. War Room The War Room was located near the Danger Room. It was the 'operating center' of the X-Men, where briefings were given, missions were planned, and meetings took place. Medical and Research Labs The labs were usually used by Dr. Henry McCoy and other medically-trained mansion staff. RALPH, the holographic doctor was also installed in the lower-level Medical Lab, in the event that Dr. McCoy or another member of the medical team was unavailable. Z'Noxx Chamber A mysterious secret, psi-proof chamber of which only Professor X and a select few knew. 'Trivia' Category:Schools Category:Locations